The present invention relates to an automatic fodder supplying apparatus, in particular to an automatic fodder supplying apparatus which is capable of supplying a certain amount of fodder periodically in accordance with a preset interval.
Generally, in breeding various animals including pets such as a dog, fodder is manually provided to the pets as occasion demands, however it is troublesome for a breeder to supply manually the fodder to the pet, especially when the breeder goes out for a long time, it is impossible to supply the fodder to the pet. Accordingly, in order to solve the inefficiency, an automatic fodder supplying apparatus for supplying automatically the fodder and water has been developed and used.
In the conventional automatic fodder supplying apparatus, a feed screw is installed on the lower portion of a fodder supply box, and the fodder is automatically discharged into the fodder supply box under the influence of gravity by rotating and reverse-rotating periodically the feed screw by using rotating force of a deceleration motor in accordance with the control of a control unit.
However, in supply of the fodder having various shapes, sizes, mass per element such as a powder shape, a granule shape, a cookie shape, a bone shape separately or so as to be mixed, the fodder can be crushed and its shape might have been damaged due to the rotation of the feed screw, when the bone shape fodder is caught between the outer circumference and inner circumference of the screw, it interrupts the rotation of the screw, even more the apparatus might be broken.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above- mentioned problems the object of the present invention is to provide an automatic fodder supplying apparatus for supplying fodder and water to various animals at home, a cage, and a laboratory which is capable of supplying consecutively and smoothly a certain amount of fodder according to the kind or condition of the animal in accordance with an interval set with a timer in everyday or long time absence or trip, manufacturing easily, and using conveniently and stably for a long time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the automatic fodder supplying apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a fodder supply box including a supply unit containing the fodder, a rotary barrel installed inside of the fodder supply box so as to be rotational and including a receiving groove inside, a shaft combined to the rotary barrel to the axial direction, a deceleration motor combined to the shaft, and a rotation detection means including a micro switch fixedly combined to the side wall of the fodder supply box and an operator fixedly combined to the shaft.